I'd do everything for you
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: Rin's heart is broken after her one love is gone and her second might be next. A little oneshot Christmas gift for my InuYasha fans!


**So, Merry Christmas my InuYasha fans ^^ Hope you enjoy my present for you guys!**

* * *

A silver moon peeked between the clouds with the stars when it could, the soft rays illuminating the landscape beneath it, the light settling on the regal manor and the large garden surrounding it, the young woman moving about, her saddened eyes to the winter's scenery.

Her navy kimono moved along the ground, the pattern of purple and white plum blossoms flowing up the river of gold, her obi a cream colour while the comb that held the right side of her hair off her face was the light lavender flower that dotted her garb.

White cloth shuffled as the bundle was adjusted to the young woman's chest, the delicate hands moving the mass around as her feet moved around her home, her breath puffs in the cold as she stared out at the white blanket covering over everything. Brown eyes turned upward to the sky, the falling flakes as white as the cloth pressed to her chest, the babe swaddled in as much warmth as his mother could provide. Her delicate fingers extended outwards, the young woman sighed as she caught the falling flake on her tips, the infant groaning against her chest.

"Shh… hush honey…"

Soft whimpers from the tiny lips escaped as the hands reached up for the young woman, her own finger lowering to be grasped by the small hand. Pulling her lips into a soft smile, her head lowered to kiss his forehead of white hair, the small ears twitching in response to his mother's touch.

"Lady Rin…"

Her head turned from the babe to the guard standing in front of her, his eyes sever and determined.

"It's late my Lady," the demon informed her, "you should retire-"

"He's not yet settled," she told him, her eyes meeting the amber ones of her child, "I'll go to bed when he does."

"My Lady I must insist-"

"My baby needs to calm down," Rin emphasised, "I'm his mother, I need to make sure he's taken care of."

"My Lady-"

"Thank you for your attention," she interrupted, "but you are _not _my husband and I _am _the Lady of this house. I will retire when I feel like it."

Her throat caught at the mention of the other demon, her surge of emotions forced down with her throat.

"My Lady…"

"Please just go," the young woman whispered, her grief still raw and threatening to bloom, "just get out."

Begrudgingly he complied, his body bowing low before he turned from her quivering form, her fingers pressing to her upper lip in an attempt to calm herself.

When they had first wed, wherever she walked her husband was with her and respect was given to her as the Lady of the house, despite her human heritage. After only six months of their newlywed life, his father's lands that he was ruling over was fast approaching a war with the neighbouring nation and, though he tried to settle the conflict, Sesshomaru found no other option but to go to war, he leaving her to lead his men into battle.

Though he stationed the best men he could afford to guard her, Rin felt that she no longer had that respect her husband did. She was treated as though she could do nothing and as though her safety was a chore they'd rather avoid.

Thanks to the nature of the war, the demon had informed her, something he did rarely, that there could be no communication between them. Thinking that the battle might not last longer than four months, she agreed to it.

Her heart quivered once more as she thought back to the previous two months, how she needed to care for her child while nursing her own broken heart.

After he had left for the war, it was only one month later Rin had discovered her pregnancy. Practically weeping with joy, the young woman could hardly contain herself, wanting desperately to tell the demon to come home and welcome his child. Six months later, the entire household was abuzz with the potential arrival of the Lord, his wife even more so excited than the rest of them, wondering how he would react to her swelling belly.

"Lady Rin…"

Her head had turned from the garden she was sitting in to the Capitan of the Guards, confusion on her face at the sombre expression he sported.

"Lady Rin," he started softly, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" she asked fearfully, "he-he sent word that he succeeded…"

"We did," the demon nodded, "but… there was a complication on the return."

"C-Complication-"

"An ambush my Lady."

Her hand flew to her mouth as she looked up at the demon in horror, his hands removing two long scabbard and blades from his hip, the demon kneeling in front of her with both of Sesshomaru's swords outstretched in his palm.

"I'm sorry my Lady."

Her tears were unrelenting as she collapsed in front of him, her two maids rushing to her side as she grieved openly. Rin's heart felt shattered in the revelation that her love would never return to her, that her baby would grow without his father watching and loving him while his mother, who knew nothing of the life of a land ruler, needed to groom him to be the next heir.

It was in her grief that her baby wanted to make its presence known, the arrival a month earlier than she anticipated.

Pain and agony was the only thing she felt for a month since that day. The birth of her child one of the most painful things she had experienced, only to have it amplified by the grief of losing her husband. After what felt like an eternity, her beautiful baby boy was born, but there was yet another problem.

After a month of his fine health, it started to deteriorate, his body becoming sickly and weak despite her best efforts.

No matter how often he was fed, his stomach had begun to reject his mother's milk, the baby constantly spitting up his meals, his body curling as if in pain, even refusing to eat for the pain was too great. Desperate, Rin tried everything she could think of to heal him, only resulting in him being able to eat a few mouthfuls, but if it was a demon's affliction she wouldn't know how to cure his ailing body.

Small whimpers brought her back to the present, her knuckles reaching up to wipe away the tracks of her tears.

"Sorry sweetie…" Rin murmured, her eyes looking down at her baby as she walked into the manor, the door sliding behind her to keep the cold out, "it's too cold out there for you, isn't it? It's almost too cold for mommy…"

She settled her body on the wooden floor, her infant still in her arms as she crooned quietly to him, the child touching and pushing as he searched for his warmth.

"Hush," the young mother whispered, her finger touching his nose, "I'm right here, no need to worry."

Thankful that her son was compliant, his body snuggled closer to hers as his amber eyes closed gently, the silken silver locks he shared with his father brushed away from his cheek.

"Lady Rin?"

Her eyes turned to look at the door, the figure silhouetted in the door obvious from his voice.

"What is it, Capitan Takeshi?" she addressed the Capitan of the Guards, the demon pulling aside the door to enter the room, his form sitting in front of her and her baby.

"I was wondering if you have considered my offer," he began, Rin's eyes narrowing in defiance.

"The answer is still no," she shook her head, "I don't want my baby growing up in blood and blades-"

"The young Lord must learn skills like those if he is to follow his father's footsteps," the demon insisted.

"But not at such an early age," her hands tightened around her infant protectively, "not when he's only a month old."

"Perhaps in five years' time," Takeshi murmured, "but you should make decisions for his future now, while you still can in this time of peace."

"He's barely a month old," Rin protested, "he can't even speak or walk yet."

"He is the young Lord," he nodded to the baby, "he'll need to be groomed as such. As I have offered, I hold no objections if you want to leave that duty in my hands-"

"You are the Capitan of the Guards," she interrupted softly, "you are _not _his father."

"But I _am _perhaps the closest thing there is."

Brown eyes met his bronze ones, the orbs holding a darkness that Sesshomaru's rarely ever did. The silence was deafening as the understanding sunk in, the demon taking the advantage to move towards her, his hand, covered in battle scars akin to the cut down his face over his left eye, taking her free one.

"It is quite apparent why Lord Sesshomaru desired you," he started, "you are beautiful and have the strength to pick yourself up after his passing and move on, even give it to his child though he seems destined to die-"

A loud slap echoed through the room, her hand having pulled from his grasp to strike him across the cheek, angry tears blooming in her eyes.

"How _dare _you," she hissed, "how _dare _you say that to me!"

"Your baby is violently sick," the demon started, "nothing you feed him stays in his stomach. He grows weaker by the day-"

"He'll live," Rin whispered, her body pressing the baby closer to her chest, "he has too."

"What you want may not happen," Takeshi informed her, "and if he survived, he wouldn't be the strong leader his father would want," he sat proudly, "perhaps it is because of who his father is-"

"If you say, one more word about him," the young woman dared, "I will have you thrown out of here!"

"You don't have any power here!" the demon informed her, "no one will listen to you!" his eyes softened, "but they do listen to me."

"Don't-"

"Hear me out," he murmured, "if you take me for a husband, you can have the respect back; and I will raise that baby as I would my own."

Rin sucked in a deep breath as she steadied herself, her hands trembling as they held her baby.

"Get out."

Takeshi was taken aback at the danger laced in her words.

"Just get out," her eyes glaring at him, "I don't ever want to see you in my home again!"

"It won't be that easy-"

"GET OUT!"

Her baby started to cry at the harshness of her voice, the demon's face contorting in to anger at her defiance.

Without a word to her, the demon left her to her sobbing baby, the child pulling at her kimono before she pushed them closer together, her heart hammering as she bit back tears.

She loved Sesshomaru; she always had and always would. His loss was devastating, and she worried that she would never recover from it, not even for her baby that needed her desperately, especially now that he was ill.

The Capitan had been decent enough after he reported to her the death of her beloved, but he was never his Lord and could not replace him, no matter how often he tried or wanted. He often attempted to court her in her grieving state, an action that only served to infuriate her. Any gift of jewellery or flowers were turned down or discarded almost the second it was presented to her.

Rin sighed as she rolled over in her empty bed, half-wishing she could go back to the time when she was carefree and naïve, following the great Lord Sesshomaru to the ends of the earth and back again. She had wished to return even when she learned under Kaede, a time she did enjoy, but not nearly as much as when she returned to him side, this time with stronger feelings between them.

Sesshomaru only courted her when she had turned sixteen, the demon restraining himself until she was nineteen to wed her, the demon careful around her innocent nature and her pure body.

It was true she was no longer a child, she knew the world wasn't as green and perfect as was taught by parents, but to have something so cruel thrown upon her only baby nearly killed her.

Her eyes glanced to the crib that sat on the other end of the room, her heart heavy as she slowly fell asleep, wishing not for the first time that Sesshomaru would walk through the doors and greet her and her baby with open arms.

She was long past crying herself to sleep, though the temptation was strong within her. Tightening the sleeping kimono around her body, her body curled in on itself tightly, wishing for the strong body that would keep her warm on the coldest of nights, the soft smile he'd give her in the morning only serving to have warmth bud in her chest.

It was in the middle of the night that she found her wish might have been answered, the figure over the wooden crib seemed to have the long hair she loved to run her fingers through, the fingers long and slow as it lowered to her infant.

"Sesshomaru…?"

Her whisperings went amiss on the demon, his face turning to glance towards her, the markings reaching from the corner of his jaw up to the cheekbone, the long scar unlike her husband.

Only after her surprise did she notice the shuffling of white fabric, but the lack of cries worrisome.

"What are you doing!?"

The demon was surprised at the strength with which the young woman pushed him away, his free arm holding her back while his other hand was occupied covering her baby's mouth and nose.

"NO! NO STOP!"

A grunt escaped his lips as something sharp pierced his shoulder, his body staggering away from the baby that now wailed as he gasped for air, his weak body gathered into his mother's tender arms, one hand pressing him to her chest while her Tanto was held across her body.

"If you think, after what happened to his father, I'd stay unarmed, you're insane," she breathed, her body quivering as her fingers adjusted over the lacquered cherry wood handle Sesshomaru had given her to keep herself safe, though he most likely never wanted her to use it.

"Impressive," Takeshi growled, his hand gripping his shoulder as he stood, his hand glancing to his long fingers and the blood touching it, "but not good enough."

"What is _wrong _with you!?" Rin snapped, "why were you smothering my baby!?"

"Because the poison was taking too long."

The young woman froze at the words, her eyes flickering to the infant screaming in her arms, her heart hammering madly in her chest.

"Wh… What-"

"Are you that _stupid_!?" the demon snapped, "how else do you explain your baby being fine one month and sick the next!?"

"You poisoned my baby…" she whispered in horror

"I tried," the demon confessed, his body standing to his imposing height.

"How could you…" her body shook with a mixture of anger and fear, "I trusted you- _he _trusted you!"

"He did," the demon nodded, "until the day I revolted."

Her body froze in its place, the baby's cries reducing to whimpers.

"Y-You…" her head shook, "n-no."

"Yes," he smirked, "and it was _easy_."

"You _monster_!" she screamed at him, "how _could _you!? You vowed _loyalty _him!"

"He was _weak_!" Takeshi roared, startling the baby into wails once more, "he didn't _deserve _to rule these lands!"

"And you do!?"

He stood tall, "_I'm _not the one with a half-breed for a son!"

"Don't you dare," Rin hissed, "don't you _dare _call my son a half-breed!"

"It's what he is," Takeshi growled, "I dispatched his father! By right what that brat should get goes to me!"

"It goes to him!" Rin defended, her arms trying to calm the baby in her arms, "not to an _animal _like you that is only out for himself!"

"I've EARNED my position, he was BORN into it!"

"You _MURDERED _him!"

"He never knew the struggles growing up with NOTHING! Having to work for what you wanted! Having to do whatever it took to get the life you've always wanted!"

"He _did_!" Rin snapped, "he just never resorted to deceit and lies!"

"You _dare_," he hissed, "you, a lowly human _dare _stand there and lecture _me_ about loyalty!"

"I am… was… with him because I _love _him!" the young woman screamed, "you were only with him to betray him!"

"You wanted the same thing I did, money and power and don't you _dare _deny it," the demon snarled, his feet advancing on her, "and will you SHUT THAT BABY UP!?"

"He's scared," the young woman defended, her infant wailing as he clutched her robe, "probably because his father's _murderer _nearly killed him!"

"If you don't shut him up," he growled, his hand clutching his blade, "I _will_."

"Sesshomaru didn't know about his baby," Rin started slowly, her back kept to the wall as she avoided the demon, "but I'll be damned if you send him to meet his father so soon!"

"You don't have a _choice_!"

Rin gasped as he lunged for her, the small blade she hand in her hand darting out to slip deeply into the palm of his hand, the demon howling in pain while she ran from the room, her still crying infant pressed tightly to her chest, Takeshi roaring behind her.

"You BITCH!"

Her hand clamped over her mouth as she begged herself not to cry, her fear almost overwhelming as she ran through her halls, the baby whimpering to her chest just as worrying for her, the boy comforted as best his mother could.

Was she so inadequate in protecting her own child?

Her arm still pressing her baby to her chest, she turned her back to the wall trying to strain her dull human ears for any sound that would give away his position, though without her knife, she felt even more useless than before.

Fearing the worst, Rin knew her baby wouldn't survive in the snow let alone her, and that if she ran out into the open, they were an easy target. Her only chance, what little she had, was to use the manor as a maze and run to the front gate, hopefully to sound the alarm, provided there was still someone that was willing to help her.

Stealing her courage, the gentle feet padded through the halls, her breathing kept as quiet as she could make it as she manoeuvred through the twists and turns, hope daring to bud in her chest as she neared the entrance.

"Nice try."

A small gasp emitted her lips as she felt her body tumbled to the ground after claws dug into her lower back, the warmth dripping down her back painful, her body tilted to catch the brunt impact of the fall and leave her baby unharmed. Her back to the floor, Rin gritted her teeth as she picked her body up off the floor, her hand to her back as she looked up at the demon standing above her. Rin's body curled in on itself as she tried to protect her infant best she could from the now furious demon.

"I'm a generous man," he started dangerously, the tip of his blade pointed to her throat, "so I was planning on killing the baby and keeping you for my wife," a small bubble of blood blossomed from the point that pressed into her throat, "but you're more trouble than you're worth."

"I thought Sesshomaru was the weak one for having me as a wife and a half-demon as a baby," Rin hissed, hoping and praying that if she bought her and her baby more time someone that wasn't working for him would arrive and perhaps help them.

"He was weak for who he was," Takeshi growled, "despite your beauty, you are nothing but a weak and pathetic human, and you are nothing but a reflection of that weakness."

"So what does that say about you?" she whispered, "I drew your blood. Not once but twice."

"It says I am strong enough to withstand whatever you do to me," his eyes watching her body adjusted for the crying baby, "and I told you, SILENCE HIM!"

"Does it matter?" she questioned, her tears betraying her, "you'll kill us anyway!"

"You finally understand your situation," Takeshi whispered, "and this time, Sesshomaru isn't here to save you."

"GO TO HELL!" Rin screamed at him, her baby still crying in fear.

"You first," his blade rose above his head, "and please, give Lord Sesshomaru my regards, Lady Rin."

Her eyes squeezed shut as she hid her baby's face with hers, her tears blooming in her eyes while she waited for death.

"I'm sorry, Kei, my love."

Blood spilt over the wooden floor from the gaping wound, the body falling to the floor with a loud thump next to the trembling young woman.

Brown eyes dared to open at the sight of the cursing form, the demon shuddering as he coughed, his own back gouged with large claws, his wound much deeper and larger than hers.

"Wh-Who _dares_ t-to-"

Takeshi's words died as he looked up at the demon standing above him, his amber eyes narrowed in fury. His pristine kimono now ripped and ragged, his hair as equally dishevelled, though it was unmistakeable as to whom he was.

"You," he whispered, his feet moving deliberately towards the other demon, "_dare _raise a blade to my wife… and son?"

"M-My Lord…" the other demon breathed, his face contorting to a mixture of confusion and rage, "no… no YOU CAN'T LIVE! I LEFT YOU TO _DIE_ AT THE BOTTOM OF THAT CLIFF!"

"Then you should've made sure I did," his voice was laced with malice, his fingers crackling in the night, "if you wanted me dead, you should've killed me when you had the chance."

"Sesshomaru…"

The demon turned to the sound of her quiet voice, the baby's cries having all but quieted down, his fist clutching her sleeping kimono, his body pressing against hers. Amber eyes met the tearful chocolate orbs, her body shaking in disbelief.

"Rin," he whispered as he moved towards her, her body collapsing into his arms sobbing, their baby carefully placed between them, "my Rin."

"Se-Sesshomaru," Rin sobbed, her free hand moving to touch his cheeks, "y-you're alive! Oh you're alive!"

"I am," Sesshomaru breathed, his arms pressing her closer to him, his fingers finding the shredded fabric at her back, anger bubbling in him as the tips of his fingers were stained in red. Turning in anger to the demon that sat in shook, Sesshomaru stood menacingly as the other reached for his blade.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Hold him."

Where the two guards leapt from Rin hadn't a clue, her only sight of the once Capitan now struggling fruitlessly against men he once commanded before a gentle hand touched her arm, easing her up off the floor.

"Wh… What-"

"Rin."

His voice was rich and powerful as he approached her weary body, his hands gently caressing her face.

"I don't want you to see this," the demon whispered, his eyes flickering to the baby, "nor him…"

"Sesshomaru…"

"He'll get someone to heal your wounds until I get there," Sesshomaru informed her, "I'll be swift, this I promise you."

Rin managed to nod, her fingers lingering on his cheek before she was gently led away by a kindly soldier, her body weak and weary after the intense night she had had.

"Milady!"

Rin gasped as she collapsed to the floor sobbing, her free hand to her mouth before she looked to the baby in her arms, his face peaceful as he looked up at her with tired eyes, his arms still moving about in the white cloth.

"Milady?"

The hands on her shoulders were gentle as he tried to encourage her to stand and lead her away from where his Lord was currently dragging his traitor outside, Rin complying as she moved with him to her maids that waited for her.

"Milord!"

Sesshomaru turned to the demon caught between the two others, his body struggling to break free from their grip.

"Do not speak to me," he told him firmly, the snow moving around his body as he unsheathed his own sword Jaken had retrieved for him, "you lost that right the moment you attacked me."

"I was willing to do what it took!" Takeshi screamed at him, "wouldn't you have done the same!?"

"Not anymore," Sesshomaru shook his head, "I would've done what it took to save my family, but _never _something so underhanded!"

"I fought you fair!" he snapped, "I fought you in our true selves up on that mountain! I fought you and _won_-"

"You cheated," the stronger growled, "you employed others and tried to use _them _against me!" his feet crunched in the snow as he advanced on the other, "and then, you tried to murder my son _and _my wife after she rejected you," his blade shone in the moon's light, "you will not live for that."

"You would really do that!?" Takeshi growled, "kill a demon that has _loyally _served you for fifteen years!?"

"No," Sesshomaru shook his head, "I would execute a traitor that tried to destroy what is most precious to me," his katana touched the back of the other's neck, "I won't have your presence threaten my wife or son a moment longer."

After ordering the demons to dispose of what remained of the traitor off his land, Sesshomaru retreated to his manor, his heart lifting with relief at the sight of her sitting up, her body now bandaged from the wound Takeshi had given her, her arms holding a sleeping babe.

"Sesshomaru…"

Dismissing her maids, Sesshomaru moved towards her, his arms encompassing her slim form once more, this time for longer as his nose buried in her black locks, his lungs inhaling her scent deeply as she took deep breaths to steady herself.

"You're alive…"

She repeated her words over and over again until she felt them solidify in her heart, tears running down her alabaster cheeks.

"So you've said," he whispered, his fingers running through her hair, "and so are you…" his eyes trailed to the bundle in her arms, "and so is he…"

Rin swallowed thickly as she watched her husband's long fingers reach down towards their baby, his eyes seemingly wide in wonder, his lips pulling into a soft smile as his fingertips brushed over the chubby cheek.

"I… I thought you wouldn't know until you got back," she breathed, "I-I mean…"

"He received word about your pregnancy from one the guards that he had managed to convince to join him," the demon whispered, "he… tried to use that against me…"

"What… what happened?"

Amber searched her orbs, his arms allowed to take the baby fully, her own thumb still rubbing the arm.

"We were on our way back," he started, "and… when we were in the mountains, he tried to ambush me," his long fingers ran over the small nose and closed lids, "we fought and then… he told me, he would raise my son as his own, make him forget about me."

"I wouldn't let that happen," Rin promised, "I _haven't_."

"Oh no?" he smiled softly, "and just what did you tell him?"

"That you're brave and strong, and very handsome," she giggled softly, "and that even though you may seem tough and scary, you have a heart..."

"Indeed; I do have you."

Rin flushed lightly from the praise, her eyes turning to look at the babe.

"How's your back?"

The young woman looked up at her husband, her hand reaching to touch the bandages around her stomach.

"It's tender," she admitted, her lower lip in her teeth before her hand lifted to brush against his cheek, "and it's not your fault."

"I left you-"

"For goodness sake!" Rin exclaimed louder than she meant too, the sound surprisingly not waking the baby, "Sesshomaru," her voice lowered, "you did _not _cause this to happen! This wasn't your choice," her fingers ran over his markings, "please… I don't want you to blame yourself and then… leave-"

"I would never," he shook his head, "never Rin…" the amber eyes glanced to his infant, his fingers playing with the ears, "wh… what's his name."

"Kei," the young woman whispered, "for blessed, lucky…"

"Blessed," the demon lowered his lips to the tender forehead, "that is what I am with you… and him."

"Sesshomaru…"

"I won't have him grow up without a father," the demon promised, "I won't have him grow up only knowing stories of me."

"He's ill…"

"I heard," Sesshomaru whispered, "what he's been doing to our baby."

"I don't know if he can be cured," Rin felt tears slip into her eyes, "I-It might be too late-"

"He's a half demon," her husband murmured, his thumb removing the tears from her eyes, "if the poison was going to kill him, it would have done already."

"B-But he c-can't eat-"

"He'll be better by tomorrow," Sesshomaru assured her, "I can feel it, he's a strong child."

Rin did nothing but touch her child, her lips lowering to touch the forehead, her hands surrounding the cheeks before the demon took her hand back in his.

"I promise you like I promised you on our wedding day," his lips grazed her knuckles, "my first priority will be, and shall always be, the two of you and any other children of mine you bear…"

"But what if another war comes about?"

"There shouldn't be, not for an eternity," Sesshomaru murmured, "but if one does… then I will figure out a solution when the time comes, with you…"

Rin's smile faded as the demon leaned closer towards her, his lips brushing against hers before they pressed firmly together, his hand cupping her cheek as she brought her body closer to his, her own arms slipping his neck.

"Sesshomaru…"

"I want you," the demon whispered, "so much it hurts…" his hands trailed down the bandages crossing her back, "but you will hurt more."

"It won't-"

"You've had nails in your back," Sesshomaru murmured, "you're wounded."

"They gave me a salve… to help me heal…"

"Be that as it may-"

"It… It also numbs it," she blushed furiously, the demon feeling his lips quirk at her innocence, "I-I asked them too…"

Sesshomaru felt his lips pull into a soft smile at her shyness, the baby in his arms brushed softly with his gentle fingertips.

"Where is his bed?"

"I-It needs to be moved," Rin whispered, "there's blood…"

His amber eyes widened before he glanced to look at his baby in worry.

"Not-Not his," her black locks shook, "Ta-Takeshi… was trying to smother him," her shanking fingers reached into her old kimono to pull out the handcrafted scabbard, "I had to react…"

"I never wanted you to use this," Sesshomaru whispered as he took it from her, his fingers running over the wood, "Rin…"

"I don't regret it," she admitted weakly, "I needed to do it… so save him…"

"Rin-"

"Does… Does that make me a terrible person?"

Arms pulled her towards the stronger body, his lips to her hair, the baby resting next to her.

"It makes you a mother," the demon breathed, "and I am sorry, for putting you in that position…"

Her lips kissed his cheek gently, her hands wrapping around his body.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, "I know… I know you want to know your son more… but," her brown eyes searched his, "I-I need to know this is real…"

Passion filled her soul and he pulled her close for a kiss, her head tilting back to open her mouth for him, the demon slipping his tongue into her, a soft moan elicited from the back of her throat.

"I'll be back," he whispered, his fingertips lingering on her skin for as long as he dared, his feet taking him to the room where the cradle lay, his hands pulling the wooden bed to a room that was untouched by the scent of the traitor and close enough to them they could hear him if he cried out. "I'll be back to be with you, Kei," Sesshomaru told the babe, his fingers running over the sleeping face before he kissed the child.

His feet were quiet as he returned to his young wife, her brown eyes looking up at him before he lowered his body to press her to his body, his hands careful with her injury until they fell to the ground. Rin gasped in surprise as a jolt of pain emerged from her back, her body pulled back into strong arms.

"I'm sorry Rin," the demon whispered against her throat, "I didn't mean to cause you pain."

"It's alright," she whispered, her hands cupping his cheeks, "really."

The young woman was the one to kiss him, her body pressing against his as her clothes were almost torn from her body, the silk fluttering to the side while her hands pulled down the ripped kimono he wore, her fingers running over the smooth muscles that she had longed to feel for seven long months.

Breathy moans escaped her lips at the touch of her husband, the two of them swiftly bare and Sesshomaru's lips and fingers roamed where he longed, avoiding the wrappings around her navel and back to flit down the slender thighs, his lips moving from her own to her neck and body.

"Rin," he whispered, "my lovely Rin."

"_Hah… Sesshomaru…"_

Her long locks fell down her back and over her shoulders as she looked down at him through dark lashes, her cheeks flushed in their quick time together. Sliding her fingers between the silken silver locks and over the strong muscles in his back, her nails dug into his flesh, pressing her torso closer to his mouth.

Sesshomaru was gentle with her body, her fingers running down her slim sides while his tongue trailed down the center of her breasts, suckling and kissing every spare inch of flesh his lips could find, dark hickeys left in their wake, the breathless moans egging him on.

"You sound better than I remember," the demon whispered, his tongue slipping into her mouth to side against hers, thankful that she was no longer embarrassed of her nude form in his presence as his nails moved over her bare breasts, the slim body in his arms jerking with pleasure.

"I missed you," Rin whispered, her body quivering in delight and anticipation, "I've missed you so much Sesshomaru…"

"And I you," Sesshomaru informed her quietly, his fingers running up her pale cheek, "the thought of you was the only thing keeping me alive the past month; you and my child."

Her smile was breath-taking before she kissed him once more.

"I thought you had died," Rin whispered quietly, "I thought… everything had come crashing down around me…"

"I will never leave you again," the demon murmured, "you, him… you're the only thing I care for."

The demon moaned at the taste of her sweating flesh, his lips against her collarbone and throat, her own body arching into his at the touch of his mouth. Rin sighed as she felt the realness of it all, the muscled form strong and pressed against hers.

With great care not to cause herself more pain, the hips lifted up off his legs with his aid, his hands around the slender hips, the tip of him pressing against her opening.

"Rin-"

"It's okay," she breathed, her body lowering onto him, her hands around his markings, "it's been awhile, but it's okay…"

The demon pulled her bare body flush against his, his arms pressing her upper back and shoulders, careful to avoid her wounds out of fear of causing her pain amidst their passion.

Slowly the young woman used her shins to set a pace between them, long fingers moving from her hips and thighs helping her, the light moans becoming louder though she kept the idea of her son in the back of her mind, keeping her voice as quiet as she could make it.

"Rin," Sesshomaru groaned, the tightness around him making him moan softly with pleasure.

"_Ah… hah… Se-Sesshomaru…_"

"I won't last long," he murmured against her flesh, his teeth scrapping over the alabaster flesh of the valley of her breasts white his nails raked over her bare back and through her midnight strands, her head tilting back as she moaned breathlessly.

Rin shuddered at the touch of him, her body racked with pleasure as each thrust increased it in her veins and bought her nearer to her peak as it did her husband, his arms pressing their chests closer together, theirs heaving madly as each breath gasped for air, Sesshomaru hissing in delight as the nails raked across his skin.

"Rin," he whispered against her lips, "my beautiful Rin…"

"Sesshomaru," the young woman moaned, "Se-Sesshomaru!"

The demon groaned as the walls surrounding him tightened, her body tensing atop his before he filled her, Sesshomaru groaning her name as he did so.

Panting deeply, he looked up at his lover, her skin usually pale was now flushed and panting, her chocolate orbs hazed over with lust, a his demonic nature rearing its head at the realization that he had caused her to turn like that, that is was only him she looked at with those eyes.

"Sesshomaru…"

His lips pressed to hers as they shared yet another deep kiss. She had changed from the child that followed him around so blindly. Yes she was still so innocent and pure, and her smile was as bright as ever but now she was breathtaking, her beauty surpassing all others and her smile able to leave him breathless. She no longer chatted insensitively about everything, but could pass the time peacefully sitting in the garden with him in nothing but silence.

Her body now rested on his shoulder, her hands gently rubbing the tops of his arms as she caught her breath, fatigue now making its presence known in her body. The night the two of them had coupled with the near loss of her baby and her own life had left her drained.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered, his arms pulling her to lie next to him, her body on her side to avoid any pressure on the wound, "my Rin."

Again she smiled warmly at him, her head pressed closed to his chest as her dark lashes slowly fluttered closed, her breathing slowing until sleep took over, the last words she hearing were "I love you."

* * *

A small hum echoed in the room as the young woman woke from her sleep, her brown eyes fluttered open to what she expected was her husband.

Rin shuffled under her sheets, her head turning to look at the vacant space beside her, her heart sinking at the sight.

Had she fabricated it all?

Had she been so desperate to see him she had imagined his return and their night together was nothing but the imaginings of a desperate woman?

"_Ah_!"

Her hand twitched over the bandage that was around her stomach, the pain in her back greater than she thought possible.

"Ow…"

She moved her legs to pick her body up off the floor, the silken kimono draped over her body as she moved out of her room, her search for her loving husband short –lived when she found him looking over their baby.

The demon was now very much unlike the commander that his subordinates saw. Long gone was the fearsome leader and now as soft smile took its place as the calm amber eyes looked down at the infant in his arms, his long fingers that could kill an army were now delicately touching the moving baby, the small hand grasping his father's.

"I'm sorry for cutting our first meeting short," she heard him whisper, "I wanted to spend more time with you, Kei."

The baby cooed softly, his hands searching his father's in curiosity.

"I thought you would fear me," Sesshomaru continued quietly, "I thought you'd be crying in my arms without your mother," his lips lowered to the hands surrounding his own, "I'm thankful you seem to feel better Kei… I was worried."

"He's half dog demon," Rin interrupted quietly, the demon turning to look at her, "he must know who you are because of your scent."

"Or because of what you told him," the demon smiled softly, "how's your back?"

"It's tender and sore," she whispered, her body lowering as best it could next to him, "but it's expected."

"Your feet are bare," Sesshomaru murmured, "you'll fall ill if you sit out here."

"I'll be fine," Rin smiled, her legs curling under her body as if to prove her point, "see?"

He smirked while she giggled, her body moving to bring her baby's attention to her, her finger touching his tiny nose.

"I am sorry… Rin…"

Turning in surprise to the demon, the young woman watched as he gently rubbed his baby's arm.

"I am sorry… to have put you in this situation-"

"Don't," she interrupted, "please don't…"

"Rin-"

"You didn't want for this, and neither did I," she whispered, her head resting on his shoulder, "but… you and I and he… we're together again."

"Not for the last time," he promised her, "I won't leave you again," his nose brushed over her black locks, "this I promise you…"

"All I want," Rin murmured, "is to have my family whole," her tearful brown eyes looked up to him, "whole and well…"

"Kei is healing well from what Takeshi did to him," Sesshomaru whispered, "and I will not leave your side until you are better."

Her eyes flickered from his amber to glance up to the sky, the snow falling slowly around them, the demon's own orbs looking to the clouds.

"Look Kei," his mother started, her fingers outstretched to capture a falling flake, the baby watching in fascination as it melted to her skin, "it's snowing again. Isn't it pretty?"

"With you here, there is nothing more beautiful."

Rin flushed at the honeyed words, her heart hammering as his lips pressed against her darkened hair once more.

"Kei," Rin whispered, "you shouldn't listen to your father, he has a habit of exaggerating some facts."

Sesshomaru chuckled quietly as he kissed her once more, his own anxiety calmed at the safety of the family he didn't know he had; his heart.

* * *

**So? reviews please ^^ And Merry Christmas guys!**


End file.
